The Sims: The Motion Picture (2006 film)
The Sims: The Motion Picture (2006) is a American live action adventure romantic comedy fantasy film was produced by Will Wright (also directorial debut) and founders of Maxis. The first installment of The Sims remarkable film series by Universal Pictures, it's was stars Steve Martin, Janet Waldo, Mickey Rooney, Tom Cruise and Steve Blum as voice of Hank the Dogs, was musical scored by Jerry Martin. The meaning like first installments of The Sims film series, it's was first The Sims film series to be works on rated PG – Parental Guidance Suggested, was released Christmas on December 20, 2006, was runtime in 124:46 minutes. Plot The story begins in after first game of about fictional languages, Simlish, the main four business working in New Haven, Connecticut, at last, by the times business of four friends, Jack Stevens (Steve Martin), Annie Bust (Janet Waldo), Todd Stuarts (Mickey Rooney) and Terry Youngstown (Tom Cruise), has mean streets of main building known as "Simlish Business". We're stopped by the times no left behind born ruined by love minds likes home, when A-Train has stopped, the first film of video game era. A hates you in main character, Jack Stevens, the leader and members of "Simlish Business", these under construction in households life after down, has life general contracted by Jack Stevens, finish the constructed by Jack Stevens, has new house. When has building forests, has new house in called, "Simlish House", has suburbans parts of new home, has working Marc Canyon (Michael J. Fox), into the extras warrior, into the new pets of Hank the Dogs (voiced by Steve Blum). Has no barking into the death scents of dog, has gone back to normal, has new styles such as death dance or this closed-up of Jack Stevens, has normally by the timeline his death, has two people such as both Joey Thompson (Star Wars-stars Mark Hamill) and Jane Colas (Drew Barrymore). Beyond after Simlish languages songs, a wicked-off to the death scents, when he's building of "Simlish Recording Studios", has songs from Joey Thompson singing "It's Alright, Simlish", has keep talks about song, into the finish recording studio. He's comes back to nature of foolish, has good kills of love, has new look at 12:30-am sleeping with Jack and Annie, has humans and gone bad sides, at the morning of 5:00-am, she's passed away by the times of loving, has gods into the good evil, has television era such as Streets of Simlish (a who parody of video game in Streets of SimCity). A life into new cars on 1974 MG MGB, has dying into Engineering Rob Stephenson (Eugene Levy), has new cars in 1974 MG MGB, reaching to the life of 300,000 money, 20,000 coins and also 1,000 pesos, has honestly in dark house, has no falling in love funny gets down, has laughter into the morning for loves you. Finding has finally beyond cross lost ended, has kill something, has three peoples such as David Folks (Robin Williams), Dan Edmunds (Ron Howard) and Janet Amundsen (Sally Field), for the ended life. Has getting killer honeymoon into the celebrate, has burned by dance, has meet Dr. Fred Rosen (George Jones) and Mr. Dave Kind (Tom Neil), has save getting some human, has everything trying again has watching world, has no honeymoon. His dying for the futures, has not heartbreaks, he's world into the killer, has holding into join surrender, has not to been ever, gone into the reason not same things better starry nights, watching and all no secret, in vibrations of universe, has making born to run. That's why Jack and Annie getting wedding, Jack and Annie getting plays on 1974 MG MGB, they one house into the lost money, into the watch getting once into the sleep laugh or his death. The films ends, has no honeymoon into the longest world, has Jack and Annie are married, has no nice, Jack Stevens waved goodbye to Dan Edmunds, Dan Edmunds back to normal in rockets of earth has crashed. Cast Main article: The Sims Introduced in Original The Sims: The Motion Picture Simlish * Steve Martin as Jack Stevens * Janet Waldo as Annie Bust * Mickey Rooney as Todd Stuarts * Tom Cruise as Terry Youngstown * Steve Blum as Hank the Dogs (voice) The Gadgets * Michael J. Fox as Marc Canyon * Mark Hamill as Joey Thompson * Drew Barrymore as Jane Colas * Eugene Levy as Engineering Rob Stephenson The Spiders * Robin Williams as David Folks * Ron Howard as Dan Edmunds * Sally Field as Janet Amundsen The Workers * George Jones as Dr. Fred Rosena * Tom Neil as Mr. Dave Kind The Natures * John Goodman as Passports Other character * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Will Wright as Himself (cameo) * Jerome Lowenthal as Piano Player * Dave Gangs as Waiters * Jane Moss as Waitress * Tanya M. Greene as Maid * Gunnar Nelson as Doctor Paxton * Frank Klepacki as Inspector Slack * Rick Moranis as Policeman #1 * Dave Talks as Policeman #2 * John Kellyn as Master Criminal * Jane Cross as Criminal Record * Don Bluth as The Managers * Daryl Hall as Murder in Texas * John Cleese as The Narrator (voice)